Hiding and Finding
by Monkeypie982
Summary: *Sequel to 'How Can it All Be True'* Everything is going perfect for Zed and Sky. They are happy and totally in love. That is until Sky gets a letter that changes everything. Except this time the enemy isn't someone else but her own body is betraying her. How will Zed cope when she runs away? PLEASE READ I'M RUBBISH AT SUMMARYS
1. Finding Out

Hiding and Finding

**This is sequel to 'How can it all be true.' It's set after seeking crystal so Yves, Xav, and Trace all have their Soulfinders. Will, Uriel and Victor don't have theirs yet but Crystal is helping them to find them. Also this is going to be a lot more finding Sky that Twilight. It's just the same family and back story as 'How can it all be true.'**

**Enjoy! **

Sky's POV

I glare at the letter on the table. I don't bother to read it, I've already read it seven times. It won't change the words though, no matter how many times I read it, it won't change what it says. The sentence that changed my life, I have cancer. I had only been to the doctors for a check up, a routine thing that I do every year. I hadn't found a lump or anything to worry me; I guess that's why it's such a shock now.

I've always known that I was at risk at getting cancer since my mum had it and my great-grandmother, but I'd never really though I would. I thought my wolf genes would heal it but now it makes sense my body speeds up the healing process it doesn't cure. Human bodies don't cure cancer by themselves so my body has no process to speed up.

I still can't wrap my head around it, how am I going to tell my family, how am I going to tell my dad that's he's going to lose another loved one. No. I can't think like that I have to stay strong. Then a thought comes into my head that destroys what's left of my universe. Zed. How on earth am I going to tell Zed? I don't know but what I do know is what will happen when I do find a way to tell him. He'll make Xav try and heal me but Xav can't heal me it takes too much energy. He'll either refuse and start a family war when Zed resents him or he'll try and end up killing himself in the process. I can't do that to the Benedict's. I just can't!

I know what I have to do. I have to run, I have to hide. Zed thinks I'm off to England in a few months to start at the Music academy anyway so I'll just say I have to go early. In England I can get free treatment. I'll do the treatment and I wont come back until I'm better. There's only one floor in that plan though and that's Crystal. I don't want Zed to know where I am because if he knows he'll visit at some point and see me bold and fragile, I don't want him to see me like that. I'll have to talk to Crystal make here swear not to tell him my location. She and Phee are my best friends she'll do it if I ask the right way.

That's it I've made my decision, I'm going to run.

Xav's POV

(Two Months Later.)

I love my job it's awesome helping people but the part I hate is filing. I've never been a very organised person and I hate paperwork. Since I'm so sloppy with my paperwork I've been assigned to do all the filing. Pretty much everyone hates this job and since the receptionist is off on maternity and we still haven't found a replacement the filing has been stacking up. I sigh and continue my work.

A particular file catches my eye. It's Sky's. I wasn't aware she had been in hospital lately, probably Zed just freaked out over a tiny little thing, he has a tendency to do that when it comes to her. Everyone else it's just 'man up and get over it' like the time when Will broke his leg but Zed wouldn't drive him to the hospital because Zed was busy and said Will was 'exaggerating and being a big baby.' But with Sky it's a different story, she get's a cold and he's ringing me asking me to come over and check her out. I open the file to see where to file it, also curious as to what Zed thought was serious enough to bring Sky to hospital, then I see it. Cancer patient. I can't believe it, I look at the date. Her appointment was two days before she left for England. That's why she left so early. I can't understand why she would choose to leave without telling us though. I knew there was such a thing as patient confidentiality but I'm sure I could find a loop hole like perhaps leaving my shields down and thinking about it around Zed.

"Crystal" I call as I enter the house. We've rented a place in Forks, because I've finished my medical degree and Crystal wants to help my brothers find their soulfinders. We're only here until that happens then we're going to move back to New York since we've fallen in love with the place.

"Cupcake?" I call again as there's no reply. I enter the kitchen to see a note on the kitchen counter.

_Gone to your parents place. Karla invited us over to dinner so join us when you get home. Love you. _

_Crystal._

Great. Zed would be at there and I could 'tell' him about what I discovered today. I get changed before heading back to my car and towards my old home.

As I arrive mum pulls me into one of her hugs. "Crystals in the lounge." She tells me with a smile before adding "Spaghetti's for dinner, it'll be ready in a minutes!" I loved mum's spaghetti it's like edible sunshine, the only thing I love more is Crystal.

"Hey Cupcake." I say as I enter the room she turns and grins at me.

"Hey, have fun at work?"

"Not really, I was doing paper work all day." She laughs at me expression.

"Never mind, I'm sure your mum's famous spaghetti will cheer you up." As if my magic as soon as the words come out of Crystals mouth mum calls us all into the dining room.

The table's full, just the way mum likes it. She's invited Will, Yves and Phoenix over for dinner too. Luckily Vick, Trace, and Uriel decided to stay in Denver because I don't want to share any of this spaghetti!

"ZED!" Mum yells. "Dinner's ready! Come on!"

"Yes mum, I'm not death." Zed snaps as he enters the room and takes a seat in-between Phoenix and Will.

"Well then why didn't you come the first time I called you?"

"I was busy."

Dad frowns at Zed. "Doing what? Don't talk to your mother like that." Zed's been every so grouchy since Sky left. Especially since in the two months she's been gone she hasn't called him once. She's sent letters in the post but that's all. Only now do I understand why, she doesn't want to be traced, Victor can easily trace E-mails or phone calls, but if she puts no return address you can't trace a letter.

Zed's head snaps up. "Why doesn't she want us to know where she is? What do you know Xav?" Oh god I didn't mean to tell him like this, but it's my own fault for not having my shields up. He was going to have to find out that Sky had cancer at some point though, right? "WHAT?" Zed yells standing up so he's right in my face the only thing separating us is the table. "What did you just say?" Zed repeats.

"Well I didn't _say _anything; I thought it and you picked it out of my head." I try to joke but it's not a subject that Zed's going to ever want to laugh about.

"Well, what did you just _Think _then?" He growls.

"Zed sit down!" Karla commands but Zed just ignores her.

"Xavier I asked you a question!" He's getting real angry now.

"I haven't been keeping it from you I swear I only found out today and I was planning on telling you tonight. But its true Sky has cancer. I don't know why she doesn't want to be found or why she kept it a secret all I know is she has it."

Zed storms out of the room ignoring the calls after him.

Zed's POV

I don't know why Sky didn't tell me but what I do know is that I'm going to find her and talk to her about it. Cancer isn't something a person should have to deal with by themselves. What if she dies before I get to see her again? She can't die, my Sky can't die. We'll find her and Xav will cure her.

I will find her.

**Please Review! :) **


	2. Finding her alone

**Hi! Sorry it's short, enjoy! **

Zed's POV

"Crystal, I need you to tell me where Sky is." I ask. Now I've had time to cool off and calm down there's only one thing on my mind and that's finding Sky.

"I can't do that."

"What do you mean you can't do that? You've found her before and then our link was messed up, it'll be easy for you to find her."

"Fine, I can, but I won't."

Xav frowns at Crystal. I growl at her. "Why not, cupcake?" He asks his voice full of genuine curiosity.

"Before she left Sky didn't tell me what was going on but she did tell me one thing and that was that no matter happens she made me promise not to tell anyone where she was."

"But we need to know where she is so we can help her."

Crystal face is shocked "You can't cure cancer Xav."

"I can if I do it bit by bit. I can't cure it all at once but if I work along with the chemo I can make her better. I've done it once before for a baby in the hospital who was inevitably going to die if I didn't intervene."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the last dress you made? I do that kind of stuff all the time cupcake. It's no big deal."

I tap my foot impatiently "Now can you tell me where she is?"

"It'd still be breaking a promise I made to her."

"She wont mind, please Crystal, let me find her. I'm so scared; I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life. My Sky is out there somewhere hurting. She's ill and if she dies I'll never be able to live with myself. If she dies it will be your fault Crystal. I can't live without her so if she died I'll kill myself. You'd be responsible for two deaths and you'll have to live with yourself for the rest of-"

"Zed, enough." Xav warns glaring at me and pulling Crystal into his side. I notice mum has started to cry. "Maybe Sky doesn't want to be found, ever think about that? She asked Crystal to tell no-one where she is, she would have had her reasons."

"No." That can't be true my Sky wouldn't want to hide from me she would just be scared is all. Now not only would she still be scared but alone. I have to find her.

"Zed, honey I know you're upset but you just need to calm down and think about things rationally." Mum's voice is soft as she speaks through the tears that are now streaming down her face.

"You think I can be calm when my baby is out there somewhere? I don't see why you're crying you have your soulfinder, he's well and healthy." I'm yelling now at the top of my voice.

"I'm crying because my son is threatening to kill himself!" She screams back.

This only makes me angrier. "So you're worried about me but not Sky? She thinks of you as a mother and you don't care she could die?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that Zed." Her voice is barely a whisper and I pretend not to hear her, arguing isn't getting me anywhere.

"You know what? I don't care what you think! All that matters is I'm finding her with or without your help!" I storm out knowing I'm going to have to do this alone.

Sky's been gone two months and so far I've received three letters from her. I look at the letters, they have no return address but the stamps tell me she's definitely in England. I read through the letters to see if they give any clues but to no avail she's been careful to not give any. There are a few places in England that I think she might go, I'm going to look their first then if not I'll search every inch of her country until I find her. There's the music academy and then there's her Grandma's.

I know if I just try and call I won't get anywhere so that's why I'm sat on a plane on my way to England right now. My family don't know I've gone yet but I left a note, that's good enough right. They're going to be mad when they find out but I'll be out of the country by then so it doesn't matter. It's not as though they have any right to be mad I gave them the option to help me and they refused they can't expect me to just sit around and not do anything, she's my Soulfinder for Christ's sake!

I don't know how long I'm going to be gone but I know one thing for sure and that's that I won't return until I've found her. I've not packed much as I booked my ticket two hours before the flight left. I just shoved whatever I could find in my suitcase, I made sure to bring a photo of Sky and her letters though.

A flight attendant with bleached blonde hair and a skirt that's way to short comes up to me. "Is there anything I can get you, Sir?" She flutter's her eyelids at me and I notice her face is caked with make-up.

"No, thanks."

"Okay. Are you having a nice flight?" She rests her hand on my shoulder.

I shrug wanting her to leave me alone.

"You're probably a bit lonely flying all alone, need someone to talk to. Why are you heading to London anyway?" She pushes out her chest a little, seriously she must be like ten years older than me! All I can think about is Sky's face if she were here with me, she would be riddled with jealousy. She's cute when she's jealous though. I like it, it means she cares enough to worry about other girls, that she doesn't want to lose me.

"I'm meeting my girlfriend."

"Oh." Her face sinks a little as she gets the message. "She's very lucky with such a handsome young man as you." With that she walks away to flirt with the guy two rows behind me. A few minutes later the seatbelt sign comes on and the plane starts to land.

The airport is crowded and I imagine how Sky would have felt here by herself. She probably got pushed around a bit being so small. Once I find her I won't let anything or anyone hurt her.

The first thing I do is check into the first B&B I find. I don't have much English money but I took mum's credit card before I left and I know the pin number when she cut me off that I'll empty my own bank account and have it changed from dollars to pounds.

Once I've checked into the B&B and dumped my bags I head over to the music academy. The woman on reception is a scary resemblance to the librarian back home, gets on great with Yves the nerd but isn't so kind with 'my type'.

"Can I help you?" She asks looking down her nose at me as I walk up to the desk.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Sky Black."

She frowns at me but checks her computer nevertheless. "There is no Sky Black on our system"

"Elizabeth Black? Please it's important."

She rolls her eyes as she checks her system again.

"She hasn't enrolled this year. She was offered a place but been attending."

Deep in my heart I knew it was too good to be true, that she would be in the one place she said she would be but I still couldn't help but hope. I head off to my next stop hoping she'll be there.

Sky's grandmother's house is very nice a little cottage just outside of London. I knock on the door hoping with every inch of my body that Sky's on the other side of it. My heart sinks a little when it's an elderly woman to open the door rather than Sky, it must be Renee.

I skip the formalities and get straight to the point, "Is Sky here?"

Renee looks confused. "Sky? Who are you? Why would Sky be here?"

"I'm Zed Benedict. Do you know where Sky is?"

"Ah, young Sky's Soulfinder. Why don't you come inside for a cup of tea and we'll chat." She moves aside gesturing for me to come through I follow her through to the kitchen and she put the kettle on.

"Do you know where Sky is?" I ask again as she hands me a mug of tea. I don't even like tea but don't want to mention this when I need answer from her.

"I haven't seen or heard from Sky since that phone call after she found out she was a savant."

I have absolutely no idea where Sky is, I've reached a dead end. "Okay thanks, I won't take up anymore of your time."

"She always adored London I imagine she'll be within the city. Why is it that you don't know where she is anyway."

"It's a long story..." I don't want to tell her about Sky being ill because I think it should be up to Sky who knows. "I just need to find her, I can't tell you why."

"I don't know where she is but if you give me your number I'll call if I hear anything."

I give her my number and leave. I decide to try and get some sleep and spend the whole of tomorrow searching the streets. She has to be somewhere, I know her mind quite well so if she has her shields down I'll know when I'm getting close. If they're up I'll just have to keep my eyes peeled.

No matter what happens I will find her.

**Please take the time to review it means a lot. **

**Thanks to X'Georgia'X and Liv-Love-Work-Play-READ for following and Liv-Love-Work-Play-READ for reviewing! xoxo**


	3. Life in Hiding

**I apologize for these chapters being so short but I will try to make them longer. Hope you like it, please let me know what you think. Also let me know who's POV you prefer? All reviews are helpful and keep me motivated so please review. It's late so I'm sorry if the writing's sloppy but I was bored and couldn't sleep so here you go! **

Sky's POV

When I first arrived in London I hadn't known what to do or where to go. I didn't have much money or anyone to turn to. There was my grandma but I'd rather sleep on the streets than under her roof. I knew once I started my treatment I wouldn't be able go to the music academy, not if I had to work too, I'd be too tired. I had tried so hard to get a job but hardly anywhere was hiring and the few places that were either said I didn't have enough experience or weren't willing to give me time off to do my treatment. That's how I ended up here on the corner of Oxford Street with my guitar and a hat singing my heart out.

I used up all my saving to get a performing permit and whenever I'm not in hospital I spend my time on the streets trying to earn money. It was a big risk to take but I could think of no other option. Luckily I'm quite well liked and on a good day I make up to £200 more than I could ever make in an office. Though when I'm in the hospital I can't spend any time on the streets and there are days that the treatment gets the best of me and I feel too tired to get up out of bed. I make enough to get by though. I've rented a cheap flat in the east end of London, it's a rough area but the rents reasonable.

Any extra money I earn that isn't spent on rent or food I spend on clothes and things to make myself look nice for the public. Many people are willing to pay a bit more if you wear a short skirt and heels. I also like to wear makeup to disguise my face in case I'm recognized I've taken to wearing wigs too, I've lost my hair and feel insecure with a bold head and look weird with a scarf on my head.

I've been so tempted to call Zed, ask him to come to me, but I know I can't I have to stay strong. There was a reason I left after all, I would be stupid to ruin it all now. I missed him so much though I didn't think it was possible to miss a person so much, not having him with me made my heart ache. Every time I had a bad day all I could think about was how I wish Zed was there with me to hold me in his arms and tell me everything's going to be okay. I love him more than what's imaginable and the second I get better I'll be on a plane back home to him, that's if he'll take me back. He's going to be so angry with me, but I can just hope he loves me enough to find a way to forgive me.

Right now I'm out singing. I'm glad I got over my fear of singing because it sure does come in handy in making some money. All the songs I sing are those I wrote myself, mostly about Zed, a few about my mum and the odd one about life in general. I smile at a man as he drops a five a few pound coins in my guitar case.

I work long hours. Getting here around eight or nine in the morning and not leaving till five or six at night. Some days I don't even stop for lunch. If I'm having a bad day and not making much money it's not as though I can afford it anyway. After a long day's work I head back to my small flat. It's not the nicest place I would want to be but it's the best I can ask for. I don't have much furniture or stuff so it's empty and the emptiness upsets me, reminds me of the emptiness inside me, without Zed. I don't like being out on the streets here though or returning home too late at night since the area's rough and it scares me. There are men who hang around on the streets. There are gangs in the area too.

There was this one time when I got home late and I ran into a group of five of six men, all of them drunk and fairly old, late forties/fifties. They started shouting at me pulling me around, leering at me. I was terrified, I ran and luckily they were too drunk to be able to keep up with me. Being a wolf made me fast. I have lost a lot of my strength though and hadn't phased since I left for I didn't want my location to be discovered and there's really no forest area to phase in around anywhere. I've seen those men a few times since on the street just around the corner from my house, I can see them from my window and I'm terrified. Sometimes find it hard to sleep at night because I hear them yelling, or I can hear the boys from a local gang messing around and drinking. If Zed were here I wouldn't be scared, he was tough, they wouldn't dare come near me with him around and I know he will always protect me. I feel safe from the world when I'm in his arms, it's a feeling I miss one I haven't felt for a while. Oh, I miss Zed so.

I have chemo today so I pack my bag ready to go the hospital. When I'm not out performing I wear clothes I feel more comfortable and myself in. There's not exactly anyone to please in hospital anyway. I wear an old pair of sweat pants, a vest top and one of Zed's hoodies that I stole a while ago. I decided to bring it with me because it reminds me of him. I wear it all the time as a comfort, I've tried not to get it dirty though so I don't have to wash it as at the moment it still smells like Zed.

The nurses at the hospital are all so kind and nice to me. There is one particular nurse -Poppy- who is especially nice. She's young and bubble but still older than me, must be about twenty-five. Reading her emotions I can tell at first she only talked to me because she felt sorry for me that I was all alone and no-one came to visit me in the three days I was here during each session of chemo. Now though she's actually starting to get to know me and like me for real. I haven't known her long this is only my second round of treatment as I have it once a month but I'm already starting to like her too. She's so happy and bouncy all the time it's hard not be happy around her. I'm not so keen on the doctors though, they remind me of Xav and when I start thinking about Xav I think about Zed then my heart starts to ache as though a part of it's missing.

"Hello, Sky. How're you feeling?" Poppy asks as she bounces across the room to me, she picks up my chart and checks it.

"Fine, a little tired is all." It's my second day here.

"That's normal. Still all alone?"

"Yeah."

She sits on the end of my bed. "Now you don't need to answer if I'm imposing but surely you must have someone who cares. Family? Friends? You shouldn't have to do this alone."

I smile at her. "I do have people who care, they just don't know about me being ill. I come from a big family, I have five brothers, and my boyfriend has six brothers who feel like my own brothers too."

"Boyfriend?" She raises her eyebrows teasingly.

"Yeah, Zed. He's amazing but he's back in the states. If he knew he'd be here, but like I said no-one knows."

"Why is that?"

I couldn't explain about Xav so went for the other reason. "I don't want a fuss."

She shook her head but could tell I wasn't going to change my mind. "Let's see a picture of this boy then."

I smile and pull out my phone. My background is a picture of me and Zed up in our tree taken a few weeks before I left. I show Poppy the photo and she grins at me. "With a boy like that waiting for you at home I'm sure you'll get better in no time." With that she got up and left the room heading to check on her next patient.

I lay back and dream about Zed. I dream about him being here with me holding me hand. The dream is so real when I wake up I start to sob when I realize I'm all alone. I want to call him so badly, I've had enough. I can't cope anymore. . I reach for my phone and dial his number- I have no credit. It's probably a good thing. I need to stay strong, I need to stay hidden. It's for the best. Instead I opt to write a letter to him.

_Dear Zed, _

_ I'm sorry it's been a while since I've written but I've found myself busy. I have been writing songs a lot lately, I've been really getting into my music. I play my guitar a lot more over here. I don't think I've played the piano once. It's easier to carry a guitar around. _

_I don't know if you've been missing me but I miss you so much. I hope to see you soon. You're everything to me, please don't ever forget that. I love you with all my heart no matter what. _

_I've been enjoying my time in London. I hope everything's okay back home. I wish I could be there with you all. I wonder whether or not Sally has had her baby yet. I guess she probably has, sent her my love and to the baby too. Knowing her it's named something crazy, but it doesn't matter it'll still be loved. I wonder whether or not Crystal has helped find any more Soulfinders. I hope so, all of your brothers deserve to be happy, you tell them I said that. You were very lucky to find me so young, I'm glad you did though, I couldn't live without you. _

_I'm sorry this letter is so short but I'm so tired I don't know what else to say. Please send my love to everyone, all my brothers, all yours, Karla and Saul too. I love you. _

_Sky_

The letter was short and babbled but I didn't have much news to report and I didn't want to ask too many questions when I knew he wouldn't be able to reply. It still made me feel a bit better though knowing he knew I still loved him. On that thought I drifted back into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Thanks for reading please review letting me know what you think! :) **

**xoxo**


	4. AN

**Hey Y'all. I know I haven't updated this in a while and I was just wanted to know if y'all wanted me to continue it? I don't think anyones really that interested is all. If you want me to continue it thats fine but if not then I'll delete it. Let me know in either a review or PM me or email me xoxo**


	5. Found

**Hey, So I decided to continue this story. Let me know what you think. **

Zed's POV

I spent the next few weeks searching the streets of London walking around aimlessly showing people Sky's picture asking if they'd seen her. I had no luck so far. I wont give up though, I will never give up on my Sky.

Mum knows I'm gone but I haven't made an effort to return any of her calls yet. I sit down in my hotel room and decide it's time to listen to all the answer phone messages she left. I have 13 answer phone messages. 106 missed calls.

_"Zed! I can't believe you left! Call me back."_

_"Zed, this is mum. Please come home. Or at least tell us where you are."_

_"This is Victor,The FBI can send out a search party to help you. Just pick up the phone Zed."_

_"Hiya, it's your mum again. Please call."_

_"For godness sakes Zed. I'm your father and when I tell you to pick up the phone when your mother calls you I expect you to do that you hear."_

_"Please Zed. *Sobs and sniffs in the background* Just come home."_

_"I'm sorry. Sky made me promise." _

_"Hi, it's your favourite brother Xav speaking. You need to answer our calls. Mum is upset and wont stop crying. Crystal feels so guilty. Please, I hate seeing them hurt just pick up the phone and tell us you're okay."_

_"Sky wrote today. I haven't opened the letter but it's definitely her writing on the envelope. Call me."_

_"Bro, I know you're hurting right now but you're not doing any good. Uriel"_

_"Come home."_

_"For goodness sakes, this is silly! Answer you're stupid phone i'm sick of the sound of your answer phone."_

_"Hey, it's Trace. You've probally ditched your phone somewhere but if by chance you do get this message call. We're not going to make you come home, just let us know you're okay."_

I decide it's time to call them let them know how I am. I wait till I know nobody will be home then I ring. I don't want to have to have a conversation just let them know I'm okay.

"Benedict's. We're not here at the moment. Leave a message and we'll get back to you." Beep.

"Hey, it's me, er Zed. I'm sorry I left without telling you but I knew if I told you, you wouldn't have let me go. I haven't found her yet but I'm still looking. Love you mum sorry if I stressed you out." I hung up.

I fall asleep pretty fast as I'm mentally exhausted from worrying about Sky every second of the day. I'm so tired when my phone rings early in the morning I don't bother to answer it. I wasn't in the mood for being yelled at by mum or dad. When I wake up I realise ignoring that call was the worse decision I could have made.

It's an unknown number but they left a message. I dial answer phone bracing myself for the yells. Except it's not mum's voice that comes through the phone it's Sky's. "Hi Zed. I was hoping to get your answer phone. I just want to say I'm sorry for leaving and that I love you. I don't know if you've gotten my letters but I meant it when I said I missed you. I'll be home as soon as I can. Love you." YES! This simple message means so much to me. 1) she's alive. 2) she still loves me. 3) She misses me.

I ring back the number only to find it's a public phone. I know one thing though, she was in Oxford street at 6.30 this morning. I listen to the message a few times just to hear her voice before heading to the street.

It's the biggest street I've ever seen and it's super busy. I spend the whole day there though keeping my eyes peeled for Sky, I show people her picture and ask if they've seen her. Nobody has though, or paid enough attention to remember her. I'm about to give up for today, she probally left as soon as she made the call, I was foolish to get my hopes up. I head towards the tube station when I hear it.

I pick up a run and head towards the voice. It's her, I could recognise Sky's singing from a mile away. When she comes into view my heart stops, it's her really and truly. She's stood on the street corner with her guitar singing. She has her guitar case open on the floor for people to put money in. I stand for a minute and just stare. She's definitely thinner than before and looks more fragile. Her hair isn't hers, it looks real but I know her too well to not recognise it as a wig. I don't want to scare her so think hard about how to approach her.

Sky's POV

(Back to that morning.)

I wake up as the sun filters through the window. I haven't any curtains so I tend to wake up early as the sun shines bright through my window. I pull myself out of bed and into the kitchen. I get myself some cereal and a glass of juice for my breakfast. I'm almost out of milk which mean I'd better have a good enough day today to buy some more. After breakfast I head back to my room to change.

I wear some white skin tight jeans and a pretty tank top. I put on a brown wig that's similar to my natural colour but not quite. Then I sit down in front of the one mirror in the bathroom and apply my make up, thick eyeliner and bright lipstick. I've gotten pretty good at applying make-up now. I shove my feet into a pair of black pumps, I've gotten pretty good at walking in heels too. I grab my guitar and head out the door.

It's still early when I leave the house but I've decided I want to call Zed incase my letters haven't gotten to him, he needs to know that I still care. Luckily it's super early so he won't be awake. In America it will be the middle of the night. That's good I don't want to have to answer his questions, just let him know I still love him. luckily it goes through to answer phone. "Hi Zed. I was hoping to get your answer phone. I just want to say I'm sorry for leaving and that I love you. I don't know if you've gotten my letters but I meant it when I said I missed you. I'll be home as soon as I can. Love you."

By twelve I've made £30 so I decide to get some lunch. I grab myself a sandwich and a bottle of water. I sit down outside to eat it since it's a nice enough day. Once I'm done eating I head back onto the street to sing.

I'm not really paying attention to the people on the street as I get nervous so instead I tune out and gaze at the building opposite me. I only look at people when they drop money in the case and that's just to thank them. Someone walks past and drops something into the case, I glance down to see a twenty pound note, I look up to see who the generous giver was. My heart stops for a second when I see him.

"Zed."

"Best singing I've ever heard." He smiles softly.

I drop down my guitar and wrap my arms around him. Holding him tight to him as him being here is all just a dream and he might disappear at any moment. "Why are you here?" I ask into his chest.

"Xav found out about the cancer and I had to find you." He held me at arms length so he could look into my eyes. "Don't ever do that to me again." I nodded and he bought his lips to mine. Kissing Zed was something I'd missed. I held onto him tighter never wanting to let go.

"Why did you leave?" He asked in a gentle voice.

I sighed and sat down on the curb. I explained everything to him about why I'd ran and what I'd done when I got here. He seemed to understand despite being a little upset that I hadn't told him he was mainly over rided with joy that he'd found me. I'm thought I didn't need him, I thought I could do this on my own but now I know that I do need him. I know that now he's found me everything is going to be okay.

**Please Review xoxo**


	6. Found by the wrong people

Zed's POV

Once Sky had finished telling me everything. I understood why she had left. It wasn't because she didn't love me enough. It was because she was scared. Scared of hurting me or hurting my family. I wish she would just worry about herself. I love her too much to let anything happen to her.

I grab her hand and pull her up off the curb. "Come on. Let's go." She gathers up her things and we start walking in the direction of a tube station.

"Where have you been staying?" I ask Sky as we head enter the station.

"I rent a flat in east London. Come on." She takes my hand and leads me over the escalator. We get on and start heading down.

The train is pretty full but we manage to fit on. Sky isn't tall enough to reach the bar above us so just wraps her arms around my waist while I hold on. I'm glad I'm here I hate to even think about Sky making this journey alone everyday for the past two months.

We change to another line after a few stops and luckily the next train is quieter. There are seats available so I sit down and just as Sky is about to sit beside me, I pull her down to sit on my lap instead. She rests her head on my chest and I wrap my arms around her waist securely worried she's going to disappear again. "I'm sorry." Sky breaths into my chest.

"What for?"

"For leaving."

It makes me feel sad how guilty she feels about this. She had her reasons. "It's okay. All that matters is that your here now."

She takes a deep breath and I can tell she wants to say something that she's finding hard to say. "Do you still love me after what I did?" Her voice is so quiet it's barely a whisper. If I hadn't had been so close to her I would not have heard it.

I'm shocked by the words. She really thought I didn't love her, didn't trust her anymore. "Baby, nothing you can ever do will ever make me stop loving you, you understand that. I love you with all my heart to the moon and back. I love you. I trust you. I care about you. I've missed you."

As we emerged from the tube station I noticed the part of London Sky lived in was not nice at all. It was grungy and run down. There was rubbish all over the streets and the smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol lingered in the air. Sky led me down a maze of streets before arriving at a building that was supposedly apartments or as Sky called then 'flats.' The door was broken so you didn't have to unlock it or enter a code. She pushed it open and headed up the stairs. We walked up the second floor before she shoved a key into a rusty locked and pushing open the door revealing what had been her home for the past months.

The sight of it upset me. It was bare and there was practically no furniture. The living room consisted of four wall with peeling wallpaper, a broken window that wouldn't close and in the centre of the cold hard wood floor lay a few blankets and cushions. There was also a wooden chair placed next to the window. Her bedroom wasn't much better. She had a bed but nothing else. Her suitcases and things were still all just laid out on the floor.

Sky's POV

By the look on Zed's face you could tell that he was not at all impressed with my living space.

"It's all I can afford." I admit to him as I sit next to him on my bed.

He wraps an arm around my waist pulling me closer into his side. "Don't worry. You won't have to stay here a second longer."

"About that..." I knew this conversation would have to come up at some point. "What is the plan from here."

"We're going home." He said it simply.

"Zed, there's a reason I left. Xav will kill himself." Had he not listened to what I told him?

"No, I spoke with him before he left. He can heal you he just had to do it bit by bit. Along side the chemo he can heal you."

Oh. I feel like an idiot now. I left for nothing.

"You're not an idiot Sky."

Zed had booked tickets back home and we would be flying out in four days time. Meanwhile- much to Zed's dislike- we would both be staying at my flat. We had rung the other to let them know we were coming back and they all seemed generally pleased and not angry at me for leaving at all. Saul was angry at Zed though. Since he left Karla had been in floods of tears and Saul resented Zed for being that one that caused his soulfinders tears. After a long conversation though they got it all settled as Saul agreed he would have done the same as Zed if it had been Karla.

I pulled my coat closer around me as the wind whipped past me. It was cold and just starting to get dark. I was anxious to get back to the flat, to get back to Zed. I had popped out to get some more milk. Zed was weary of me being out alone since he didn't like the area but I knew my way around better and somebody had to stay at home and make sure the dinner didn't burn. I quickened my pace as I noticed the group of drunken men who I'd seen before were hanging around on the street corner by my road.

This was the only way to get home- there was no other way around. I crossed to the other side of the road hoping that the men wouldn't notice me. How I couldn't wait to be back home in the small safe town of La Push. With all the wolves around it was as safe as safe can be. I've officially quit phasing now too- which is awesome!

"Hey!" One of the men calls noticing me. "Come here, darlin'" He crosses the road and starts heading towards me. I look forward ignoring him and walking even faster.

"Where are you off to?" Another slurs from behind me causing me to jump. He grabs at my arm. I shake him off and turn to run only to find they have me surrounded.

_"ZED!" _I scream out in my mind.

"_Sky? What's wrong?_" His voice is thick with concern and worry.

_"I'm just outside on the street corner. Please help me- there are these men and..." _I trail off jerked out of the conversation and paying attention to my current situation.

An arm reaches out and pulls at my coat. "You're ever so pretty." A drunken voice slurs at me. He pulls my coat off me causing me to shiver. "So, so pretty" He muses.

_"Zed, hurry!" _I whimper.

Another man pulls me out of the arms of the first and shoves me up against a wall pressing his greasy lips to my neck. His unshaved face scratches against my skin and his breath reeks. He moves his slobbery lips further down my chest. I try to push him away but another of the men has my arms pinned behind my head.

"Get off of me!" I scream, trying to shake the hold of the men.

"Don't be like that honey." The man who had kissed me gives me a grin and I see that his teeth are rotten and yellow.

"Stay away from me!" I try to make my voice sound strong and confident but it comes out fragile and scared. My words seem to make him angry and he smacks my head hard against the wall. The grips on my arm tightens. My head is spinning and before I have a chance to try and get away his filthy lips are on mine. I kick and flail but it's no use. The chemo has made me weak. I search for my inner wolf hoping to phase but it's been too long and I'm not angry enough to make the connection, I'm just scared.

Suddenly the man is gone. My arms are released and I slide down the wall and onto the floor. I look up to see Zed punching the life out of the man who had kissed me. "Stay" punch "away" punch "from" kick. "Her!" Punch. The man falls unconscious and one of the other men lunges at Zed, drunk enough to think he has a chance has a chance against Zed.

"Run Sky!" Zed tells me as he punches the drunken man square in the face.

I do as he says finding my legs and running. I run up to the flat and close the door behind me leaning against it and panting heavily. When I gain enough strength, I move away and hurry to the window checking that Zed's okay. He's not there anymore though. Some of the men are running away while three lay unconscious on the floor, there is no sign of Zed, this scares me. Is he okay? Has he been hurt?

The door swings open and I let out a loud scream. "Shh, it's okay. It's only me." I sigh, my heart is beating so fast I'm worried it'll break through my chest. I've never been more relieved to see Zed in my life. He quickly pulls me into his arms and gently rocks me back and forth. I begin to sob into his chest uncontrollably.

"Everything's fine. You're safe now." Zed tries to soothe me lifting my up and placing me down on my bed. He sits down next to me and just lets me cry for a moment whilst whispering soothing words.

After a few minutes I'm finally able to stop my crying and I lift my head to look at Zed. "Thank you." I sniff.

"It's okay." He wipes a tear off my cheek. "That's my job, to protect you, to keep you safe." I sniffed hard and he pulled my head back into his chest. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too."

We're silent for a moment. Zeds colours aren't too good. An angry red but not at me, at the men. A twinge of guilt that he didn't see it coming, or come out with me or get there sooner. Finally there was the light shimmer that was his love for me. No matter what his mood he always managed to fit that into his emotions and every thought.

I sat up to face him. "Kiss me?" I asked. "I want that man off my body. I only want you on me. Get rid of his taste, his smell, his touch." I told Zed. I didn't want the saliva of some manky old man all over me. I Zed's warm and gently touch. I wanted the fireworks I felt when ever he touched me not the shivers of disgust that went down my spine as the drunks greasy lips contacted my skin.

Zed did as I asked pulling my lips to his and kissing me passionately. The kiss was full of relief that I was fine but also love and adoration. After that Zed proceeded to kiss every spot that man had touched.

"Sh!t!" I curse jumping up.

"What?" He looked hurt. "Did you not enjoy that?"

"No, silly of course I did. It's just dinner is burning." He sniffed the air and smelt the smoke coming from the kitchen jumping up and attempting to save the blackened food even though it was no use.

"You want to order a pizza?" I ask.

"Yeah."

We ate pizza and cuddled up on in bed together. Zed told me all that I had missed back home. I fell asleep feeling happy and contented.

Only three days left and then I'd be home.


	7. Finding goodbyes

**Okay so I know it's short but I wanted to put something up. I don't know if you guys actually read this but if you do let me know how often you think it's good to update. I get really annoyed when people take ages to update and I know I'm doing the same and I want tosort out some sort of schedule.**

**It's end of module exams all this week and next but after that it's half term so I'll have some more time to write.**

**Also how long do you think is a good length for a chapter. How many words?**

Sky's POV

I woke up surrounded by warmth as Zed had his arms wrapped around me. I tried to sit up but he had me trapped in his arms, I looked up at his face to see he was awake and grinning. He kissed me gently on the lips before whispering in my ear "good morning, beautiful."

As I heard the words I immediately reached up to my bold head insecurely. I knew Zed would love me no matter how I looked but I couldn't help but feel as though now I'm fragile and skinny and bold he might not feel the same way as before. NO! He loved me, he told me so. But what if he just felt sorry for me because I was ill and didn't want to upset me?

"Don't think like that!" Zed said in a stern voice after reading my thoughts. He took my face in both his hands and waited till I looked him in the eyes to say. "Sky, I love you no matter what. You're the most beautiful, kind, talented, amazing, wonderful, brilliant person I know. Promise me you'll never doubt that."

I felt my cheeks blush as he said each word. "I promise." He pulled down so my head lay on his chest and wrapped his arms back around me almost protectively. I cancer were a person Zed would have killed him by now for hurting me but it wasn't. Zed's instinct was to make everything better, to help. But he couldn't make the illness go away; he couldn't fight it, or threaten it.

"I love you." I told Zed snuggling into him.

We lay like that in perfect peace for a while. I felt safe in his strong loving arms. I wished me never had to go home and face the music with everything that was waiting for us. Karla, Xav, Dad, my brothers- I cringed at the thought of how my family might react to me not telling them. Zed must have read my thoughts again because I felt his arms tighten around me, I really needed to work on my shields again if I was going to be surrounded by Benedict's.

Eventually our perfect moment was ruined by my stomach growling. Zed had offered to make me breakfast but I didn't want to risk getting food poisoning especially on top of chemo. So he offered to take me out instead. We had found a small cafe on the better part of London and sat at a table near the window. I watched the rain pour outside as we waited for our order. I was wearing a pair of joggers and a hoodie that technically belonged to Zed. I wore a hat on my head because I felt fake in a wig but venerable with my bald head exposed. Zed had offered to shave his head for me when he noticed this but I told him I liked his hair too much.

"What are you thinking?" Zed asked me taking my hand across the table. The fact that he had to ask meant my shields were getting better again already.

"I'm just thinking about how amazing you are, I'm so glad you've been there for me. I don't know what I would do if you weren't."

"I'll always be there for you." He looked down at our hands linked together on the table, "look you can say no but, I was talking to Xav earlier and he thinks it would be a good idea if you stayed with us for a little while when you get back so that he can keep an eye on you." He looked a little embarrassed to be asking.

"Honestly, I can't imagine doing this without you by my side every single second of it." I told him and it was the truth. I needed him more than I needed oxygen right now. He was what kept me going, I don't know how I thought I would be able to do this by myself.

"Okay. You can have my room."

"I don't what to be alone." I told him and honestly the thought alone scared me.

His eyes were full of love and he worried for me. He didn't want me to feel alone or scared. "I'll talk to mum."

Our breakfast arrived then. Zed had ordered us the full English but I knew I wouldn't be able to eat it. My appetite is poor since chemo. I've lost an awful lot of weight due to it. I would be in trouble when Zed found out just how much I'd lost. I ended up eating just the piece of toast and one egg giving the rest to Zed.

There was one thing I wanted to do today and that was I wanted to say goodbye to my nurse; poppy. She had been so great to me and I knew I would feel guilty for it if I left without a goodbye so when we were done with breakfast we headed up to the hospital. One the way in I bought her some flowers, well Zed bought them since I didn't have any money on me but I picked them out, poppies for Poppy.

As we headed out the elevator and onto Poppy's ward we were greeted by a receptionist called Elaine she had bright red hair and must have been well into her fifties. I had gotten to know most of the staff on this ward fairly well and I knew that she had been nursing since she was twenty-two. "Hello Sky. We're not expecting you for another few weeks."

"I know. I came to see Poppy. I'm going home and I just wanted to say goodbye."

"That's great. Just go on through." I took Zed's hand as we headed up the hall. In the office there are just Poppy and another whose name I do not know. Poppy smiles when she see's me.

"Sky! This is the boy from the photo isn't it?" She exclaims seeing me and Zed in the doorway.

"Yes." I nod. Before I have a chance to speak further I'm interrupted by her.

"Let me guess? You're going home?"

I nodded and it was only in that moment that I realised how excited I was to be going back home. "Zed's brother is a doctor and he thinks he can help me." I handed her the flowers. "These are for you. I'm leaving in soon and won't see you again."

She grins and gladly accepts the gift. "They're lovely, Sky."

"Thank you for everything." I tell her.

"It's my job. Now," She looks at Zed with a half serious face "you'd better look after this one, she's one special girl, you hear me?"

Zed nodded wrapping my arm around me. "Trust me, I know. Thank you for looking after her."

I turns out we'd timed our visit just right as Poppy was just about to go on her break so invited us to join her for a coffee. We all headed down to the nearest starbucks. Zed and Poppy had coffee whilst I had a hot chocolate. It was delicious. Zed and Poppy chatted for a long time. Poppy explained to Zed how the chemo worked and all of the side effects of it. He seemed interested to know, he was desperate to make it as comfortable for me as possible and I loved him so much for it. Eventually Poppy had to return to work and we said our goodbyes. I'm not going to lie and tell you I didn't cry- a lot.

I felt like after I had said goodbye to Poppy I was finally ready to go home. In two more days I would be going home! That gave me just enough time to do one more thing I wanted to do...

**Please take the time to review. **

**-Tyla xoxo**


	8. Finding Forgiveness and Sight Seeing

**AN: Hiya, I know I haven't been updating as much as I should but if you read the AN at the bottom I'll explain why. Hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy: **

FINDING FORGIVNESS AND SIGHT SEEING

Before I left I wanted to see my grandma. I wanted to tell give her a chance, I knew I had been irrational with her before I wouldn't let myself die and leave her with guilt.

So that's how Zed and I ended up on the train heading towards her house. "Are you okay?" He asked me for about the seventeenth time.

"Yeah, just a little nervous." I reply honestly.

"I love you." Was all he replied.

"I love you too." I know Zed was anxious to get home so that Xav could start to heal me.

It wasn't long when we arrived outside her cottage. It was even more beautiful than I remembered it visiting from when I was a child. It had rustic stone walls and the same thatched roof I remember from my childhood but now the garden was full of colour and life. Purple and yellow plants scaled the sides of the cottage and a vine of ivy wound its way above the door. Light pink flowers hung off the roof and the garden was a fresh green with roses and honey suckle everywhere. I felt as though I was snow white and I had just come across the dwarf's cottage in the middle of the woods.

I didn't realise how long I had been stood there just admiring the view until I felt Zed tug on my arm gently leading me towards the door. I was suddenly very nervous, what if she didn't want another chance and was going to humiliate me and blow it all back in my face. What if the real reason she hid it all from me for long was the fact that she didn't want me be happy. Phil wasn't her Soulfinder so maybe she kept savants secret from me so that I could never have mine either.

I have nothing to be ashamed of. I wasn't the one in the wrong she was and she'll be lucky to get a second chance off me. I took a deep breath and tapped on the door three times. It wasn't long before the door was pulled open and there stood Grandma Renee.

"Elizabeth!" She exclaimed. "I've been so worried. When Zed told me you were missing I thought the worst." Zed had already told me how he came here when he was looking for me.

"I'm going home the day after tomorrow and I just wanted to clear the air with you."

"Come in."

She made us both tea and a coffee for Zed and we sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Look, I know that I should have never kept from you that you were a savant but when your mum died everything savant just bought up all these bad memories and I wasn't even sure if you were a savant. Your dad isn't so there was a chance you didn't pick up the gene. I am sorry though, you should have known."

"I accept that and I forgive you."

We talked for another hour or and Renee decided it would be best if we stayed with her until we went home as my neighbourhood was terrible. Zed went back to collect our stuff but made sure I waited with Renee so that I was safe.

Now the only thing I had to worry about –aside the fact I had cancer- was how I was going to tell my family. I decided it would be best to write them all a letter because I knew that if I tried to speak to them face to face I would freeze, so while Zed was gone that's what I did.

_Dear Dad, _

_ I've lied to you. This summer I wasn't at school. I ran away because I was scared. I got diagnosed with cancer and I know that it would hurt you to see me ill because of what happened to mum. Our last memories of her was her ill and sick. I realise only now that running was not the right thing for me to do because despite me hiding if from you didn't make it go away and I need my daddy more than I ever have. _

_ Zed found me and I decided to come home but I want to stay with the Benedict's. I've already explained the savant world to you and soulfinders so you know it's not because I don't love you but because I need him. Also I need to be with Xav so he can help to heal. I know I'm going to be okay, so please don't worry about me. I know that I will recover from this. _

_ You're probably more mad than you've ever been that I kept this from you but understand I kept it from everyone. I even kept it from my imprint so you know how at the time I thought I was doing the right thing. _

_ Love you daddy- see you soon. Please tell Mason, Jamie, Luca, Cameron and Joey how sorry I am too. _

_Your daughter, Elizabeth. _

I was harder to write than I thought and took several attempts. By the time Zed got back I had tears streaming down my face. He immediately pulled me into a hug begging me tell him what was wrong and promising everything would be okay.

"I so worried that they won't forgive me." I sniffed. "My family, I mean."

"They will. All they will care about is that you are safe and you are well."

I handed him the letter. "When we get home can you drop this by my house. I don't think I can face them until they've read it and air mail takes so long we'd beat it home anyway."

"Okay, I love you and I promise you everything will turn out fine in the end. Life has a funny way of making that happen."

I had just one more day here then I could go home.

I woke very uncomfortable and stiff. It seemed as though Zed and I had fallen asleep on the sofa. I was so close to him tangled up with his body I didn't want to move but my back was killing me and I was about to fall off any second now anyway. I struggled to untangle myself without walking him but I ended up making the situation worse and landed on the floor with a thud as I rolled right off the sofa.

"Oh My God, Sky baby, are you okay?" Zed panicked his eyes snapping open as he pulled me up off the floor and placing me back down on the sofa, wrapping me up in the blanket and heading off to make me a morning cup of tea. He was the sweetest.

We had a plane to catch at four today but since we were already packed up we had seven hours to kill before we left England and back to Washington. Then I had an idea. I wanted to take Zed and I wanted to see all the sights. The London eye, Big Ben, the river Thames, St. Paul's cathedral, Buckingham Palace, everything. Of course I had seen all these things before when I've visited my grandma over the years but I wanted to show them to Zed since when we were here for Phee we were too busy saving lives to do the tourist stuff.

When Zed returned with my tea and a piece of toast I was already dressed and ready to go. I had a pair of jean, which were supposed to be skinny but due to my major weight loss were still a little baggy, and a lose tee on so that we could walk around a lot. I didn't want to hide my head anymore because I felt fake in a wig so I just shoved on a hat so my head didn't get cold.

"Come on, get dressed." I told Zed. "I'm going to show you London."

10.00 AM – "Look Zed." I pointed at something else in the landscape as we stood riding the London eye.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to a building.

"That's the houses of parliament. Look there's where the queen lives." I sighed leaning back against Zed's chest. "It's so beautiful from up here."

"It is, but I've seen more beautiful things. She's extremely short, bold and goes by the name of Sky."

I smiled and stood on my tiptoes to gently press my lips to his.

11.00 AM- "296... 297... 298... Almost there!" I exclaimed as we climbed the 311 steps of the monument of where the fire of London started. "299... 300... 301... 302..." I counted as we took each stair.

When we reached the top I snapped a quick photo of me and Zed and stopped to catch my breath before heading back down. I didn't have anytime to spare, I wanted to get as much done as possible although I was already starting to tire despite it only being two hours since we left Renee's.

Noticing this Zed picked me up and carried me all the way down the steps then gave me a piggy back ride to our next destination.

12.00 AM – I jumped around on the spot doing a stupid dance whilst Zed was in fits of laughter as we tried to get one of the queens guards with the big black fluffy hats to move. I thought it was so cool how they managed to stay completely still and unaffected. I used to be scared thinking they were bloodsuckers because I've never seen anyone else so still but now I'm old enough to know what one looks like I know they're not.

"Come on, he's not moving and you've got to eat." Zed told me after another ten minutes of this.

"Okay," I smiled at him and stared to walk but he scooped me up carried me into the nearest McDonalds. I giggled and insisted I could walk but he wouldn't put me down until we got to our table.

1.00PM– 'Ding-dong' Big Ben chimed as me and Zed stood under it.

"Excuse me can you take our picture?" Zed asked a couple as they walked past.

The man smiled an nodded and took the camera. We both grinned as the flash went off. Zed thanked the man before kissing me passionately.

2.00 PM – "Come on Sky we have to go." Zed told me.

"Can't we just do one more thing?" I whined, the time had gone too fast for my liking.

"No, sorry baby but we've got to get back to Renee and then head out to the airport we need to be there by three."

I sighed "Fine, but we'll be back one day." I told him.

He kissed me on the nose. "Yes we will. I'm going to take you everywhere, Paris, Rome, London, anywhere you want."

I giggled "You just picked the three most romantic cities."

"Have you got a problem with that?" He asked playfully.

"Fine by me." I said entwining my fingers with his and beginning to walk toward the train station.

We got back to Grandma Renee's and picked up our stuff before heading off the airport. We were flying from Heathrow airport which is pretty big. I found myself pressed as close to Zed as possible to avoid being knocked around by the crowds. I was a small girl and a lot of people didn't notice me and walked straight into me. Zed, on the other hand, was big and scary looking; people stayed clear of him. He wrapped his arm around me securing me to his side.

I slept through most of the plane ride tired from our days events. I woke only when Zed gently shook me to tell me we were landing. I can't believe I slept through the whole eight hour flight! Zed collected our cases and called us a taxi. We hadn't told anyone when we'd be back exactly so there was no-one to greet us at the airport.

ZED's POV

I watched Sky's beautiful face as it leant against my shoulder. Her delicate eyelids were closed and her breathing deep and even as she slept. I loved to watch her sleep- in a non-creepy way- she looked like an angel. I wouldn't be surprised if I found out she was an angel. So, so perfect.

I never knew love until Sky came along but I don't see how anyone could not love Sky. She's so kind and always happy. If you're upset you can guarantee Sky will make you feel better. It may be something to do with her gift but she's extremely empathetic. She's an extremely talented musician being able to play countless instruments and her singing voice is amazing. She's a good cook and she's clever. Then as if all that's not enough she's shockingly beautiful. Not only does she have the perfect personality and many talents but her looks are perfect too. There is nothing about her I would change. I love how cute she was even though she insisted she wasn't cute. I loved how she's so family-orientated and is willing to do anything for those she loves. I loved everything about her.

As I felt the car stop moving beneath me I tore my eyes away from Sky's wonderfully beautiful face to look out the cab window, we were outside our home in forks.

"This the right place?" The driver asked.

I nodded. "Wait here, let me take her inside and I'll send one of my brothers out to get our bags." I say handing him the taxi fair and a tip.

I opened the door and picked Sky up gently. Her head gently rested on my shoulder and I held onto her tightly. I was never letting her go again. I walked up to the house very awkwardly opening the door without disturbing Sky. The family knew we would be back today but not exactly when. I walked into the lounge to find them all sat there.

"Zed!" Mom exclaimed jumping up and running towards me.

"Shhh," I silenced them all gesturing to Sky. They all immediately quietened. "Can someone get the stuff, I'm going to put her in my room." I whispered. Xav and Will jumped up to collect our suitcases form the taxi.

I headed upstairs and to my room. I laid Sky down on the bed taking off her shoes and jacket, careful not to jostle her awake. I then tucked her up in the quilt gently kissing the top of her now bold head before heading back downstairs.

Before I even made it fully into the room I was wrapped in mom's arms and she hug attacked me. "I missed you, don't you ever do that to me again!" She told me when she finally broke away. I moved to sit down with the others. It seemed everyone was here, Soulfinders and all.

"How is she?" Dad asked me referring to Sky.

"She's fine as can be given the circumstances. I'm so glad I found her when I did, she was living in the run down flat. I'm not sure it even met legal requirements. It was a rough area too. She was making her money singing on the streets." I told them.

SKY'S POV

I woke up to find myself in Zed's bedroom tucked up in his bed. I climbed out and headed downstairs to where I heard voices. Everyone seemed to be home for our return. In the lounge was just Xav and Zed.

I moved to sit on Zed's lap. He wrapped his arms me pulling me as close to him as possible. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I told him, with a smile.

"How do you feel, Sky?" Xav asked me going all doctor.

"I'm fine." I told him, and honestly in Zed's arm I was. "My chemo papers are in my bag." I told him gesturing to bag that was by the suitcases in the corner of the room. Xav went to fetch them, and started to look through them.

"Tomorrow we'll register you with Forks hospital and I'll help to work along with you to speed up the process." He told me. "Can I check your pulse?"

I nodded and held out my wrist to him. He pressed his fingers to it checking it. He then checked my temperature, heartbeat and blood pressure. Just as he was finishing up Karla walked into the room.

"Sky! You're up. I've missed you so much, dear. Come here and give me a hug." She said cheerily pulling me into her arms. "You've woken up just in time I was just coming to tell the boys that dinners ready!"

"Eat up!" Karla told me assessing my plate. The boys were all almost finished whilst I had barely made a dent in my dinner just playing with it really.

"Sorry, the Chemo puts me off my food." I explained taking another mouthful then shoving the rest of the plate towards Will who dug into it eagerly.

"Don't worry, dear. Just eat as much as you can."

I nodded and yawned. "How are you still tired!" Zed joked smiling at me.

"It's been a long day." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

He wiped his mouth clean after finishing his entire plate of food "Come on, let's get to bed then." He said starting to get up.

"I've set up the bed in Yves old room for you Sky, since he's going back to his apartment for the night with Phee."

"Mom, Sky can just sleep with me." Zed whined.

"No, she can't." Karla insisted in her no arguments voice.

"Why n-"

"Because I said so, Zed. Now just go to bed and don't think I won't be up later to make sure you're both in the right place." Karla told him sternly. Zed sighed and led me upstairs. I headed into the bathroom having a shower and changing into my pyjamas. I climbed into Yves old bed waiting for Karla to come. About an hour later she came up to go to bed herself checking on me and Zed first before heading into her bedroom. I waited another forty-five minutes, waiting for everyone else to come to bed and making sure they were all asleep before, pulling the covers off and tip-toeing down the hall towards Zed's room.

I didn't turn the light on in case he was asleep and slipped straight into the bed next to him. I felt his arms wrap around me and I felt his lips on my neck as he kissed me. I closed my eyes and let myself sleep then, I felt safe in Zed's arms.

**Please Review. :)**

**Why have I not been updating?** **Firstly and the main reason is I'm actually getting tested for leukemia ATM so I don't really feel like writing about cancer as it upsets me and worries me a little as I haven't got my results back yet. Secondly, I've just got a new puppy so I've been training her and settling her in with my other dog. Finally, I've been spending more time on my other story. Sorry for any inconvenience If I'm not updating just send me a PM to remind me as I forget, to update. **


	9. dad finding out

**I am so so extremely sorry for the lack of updates. I just lack motivation for this story as I feel as though no-one actually reads it except for butterflylion14 who by the way I thank for that. I can however confirm I am cancer free, just anemic. :) xoxo**

Xav's POV

Its eleven thirty already and neither Sky nor Zed have seen the light of day yet. I know they're a little jet lacked but still. I'll leave Sky alone since she's ill but Zed's going to get a wake up call from me for being to lazy. Everyone else is up and about except for Will who didn't get home from work till 3am so it's accountable.

I grab a glass of freezing cold water- complete with ice cubes and creep along the hallway towards Zed's room. I open the door slowly and Zed's completely hidden under the covers as if that will protect him. I creep as close to the bed as I can without being in grabbing distance if he were to swing at me and pour the glass over the gap on the quilt to get straight onto Zed.

A high pitched scream sounds and from the covers Sky shoots upright soaking wet. Looking alarmed, dazed, and angry all at the same time. Oops I think but I don't have time to apologise because Zed comes charging into the room from the bathroom-in nothing but a pair of boxers.

Zed's POV

I ease my way out of bed not wanting to wake up Sky as she looks so peaceful and I can tell she needs the rest and head into mine and Yves conjoining bathroom which is now just mine since Yves moved out. I hurry into the shower wanting to get back to Sky before she wakes up. I wash myself quickly and begin to get dressed but I've only got my underwear on when I hear the one noise that can turn my whole world upside down in a since second, they could use it to torture me and I've cave in a second just to make it stop- Sky's scream. Just the thought of her hurt made my heart ache.

I drop my shirt back onto the bathroom floor and run into the bedroom is fast movements. "Sky? What happened? Are you okay?"

I take one look at the scene in front of me and know what happened. Sky is sat up straight in the bed looking shocked and sodden wet whilst Xav stands frozen looking guilty with an empty glass in his hand.

I dive for him but he's expecting it quickly darting out the door I chase him down the hall and into the kitchen where mum and Victor are. We circle around the table a little. Him, trying to escape. Me, wanting to punch his brains out.

"You stupid idiot!" I growl at him reaching for him across the table.

"I didn't mean it. I thought it was you!" Xav exclaimed diving out of my reach.

"Well, you should of checked you moron!" I grabbed hold of his shirt and raised my fist to punch him square in the nose but someone grabbed my arm from behind pulling me backwards and shoving me into a chair. I looked up to see it was Victor, sitting down beside me to check I stay sat.

"What happened, boys?" Mum asked.

"He tipped freezing water all over Sky whilst she was sleeping." I quickly accused.

"Xav!" Mum looked at him shocked,

"It wouldn't have happened if Sky wasn't in Zed's bed."

"Zed, what did I tell you?" Mum glared at me.

"She's my Soulfinder and if she doesn't want to be alone I'm not going to make her. If you were sick and scared dad wouldn't leave you all alone in a room by yourself, would he?" I said my voice full of love.

"It's different. Me and your father are married."

"It's not like we're going to do anything beside actually sleep and beside she's been having nightmares and I need to be there when she wakes up or she freaks out." I give her the puppy dog eyes. "Please, for Sky?"

"Fine. I'll allow it." She turns to Xav. "I don't care who on you don't throw water on sleeping people. For gods sake you're a fully qualified doctor now, you need to stop being so childish. Xav apologize to Sky and Zed put some clothes on."

I rush back upstairs to Sky pulling her into my arms. "Are you okay?" I ask the worry clear in my voice. She nods into my chest. "Mum says you can stay here every night."

She looks up at me with a smile "really?" I nod. She rests her head back on my chest and I rock her gently. "I love you." She whispers.

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

Xav appears in the doorway and sky straightens up but I pull her to sit on my lap wrapping my arms around her tiny waist.

"Sky, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were in here. I really am sorry." Xav speaks.

"It's okay. In return you'll just have to help me kick cancers butt."

"Deal." Sky and Xav shake hands.

After eating a delicious breakfast made by Karla Zed and I sat on the sofa for a while watching some baseball game.

"Zed?" I turn in his arms to face him and press my lips into hip neck.

"Yes, my darling Sky, my sunshine, my only joy?" I laugh and I'm glad he's lightened up my mood because what I'm about to ask him worries me so much.

"Can you give that letter to my dad today?" I say burying my head into his chest.

"Of course I can sweetheart. When do you want me to go?"

"After lunch."

Lunch seemed to come by way quicker than I wanted it too. I bit my lip and I pushed my food around the plate with my fork. Meanwhile Xav and will are wolfing down his second serving. I felt Zed rub my leg reassuringly under the table which relaxed me a little. I put down my fork and lent my head onto his shoulder.

"I don't have to go if you're not ready." Zed whispered in my ear.

"No, I'd feel worse if he didn't know. Just make sure you leave before he reads it I don't want you to be the one stood in front of him when he needs to punch something." I bite my lip again, feeling tense.

Zed chuckles. "I promise."

I sit on the sofa biting my lip and waiting for Zed to return. He's been gone half an hour, it should only take twenty minutes. Ten minutes to get there, drop off the letter, and another ten minutes to get back. I door opens and I jump up off the sofa and run towards Zed so fast I slam right into his chest. He wraps his arms around me and leads me back to the lounge.

"What's wrong?" He asks sitting on the settee and pulling down to sit on top of him.

"Nothing, I just missed you so much and I've been worried you got hurt, you took so long."

"Sorry, the traffic wasn't great. Besides you should be worrying about yourself not me."

"I was worrying about myself, without you I wouldn't be able to function. You have my heart and if anything happens to you it hurts my heart too."

Zed kissed the top of my bold head and smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. More than I thought it was ever possible to love a person."

Zed kissed me then. And in that kiss he showed me all his emotion and feeling. That kiss was filled with love and adoration with a hint of painful concern about my condition.

A loud banging on the front door caused us to break apart. Someone got up to answer it and that's when I heard his voice booming down the corridor.

"Where is she?" My dad yelled, god he sounded angry. I cringed into Zed's chest and he wrapped his arms around me both comfortingly and protectively.

**please review xoxo**


	10. Found by dad

**_This is probably the shortest chapter ever but hope you like it anyways. Next chapter will be better- that's a promise. _**

"Dad?" I call out. My voice sounds fragile as I'm terrified of what my dad might say or do but I know I should be the one getting his crap not Karla or whoever else it was that answered the door.

Dad runs down the hallway, following the sound of my voice- I guess, and appears in the doorway of the family room where I'm sat with Zed. He is followed in by all my brothers too; Mason, Jamie, Luca, Cameron, and Joey. Dad takes one look at me and freezes.

"Dad, I'm so sorry." I whisper.

He didn't seem mad anymore his eyes were filled with something much worse; pain. Pain and sadness. "I can't lose you too, Elizabeth. I've already lost your mother; my imprint. I can't lose you too."

"I'm going to be okay dad, Xav can heal me."

"You can heal yourself baby you've just got to phase." He tells me frantically.

"No dad. My body won't cure it it just speeds up the healing process." I explain.

"But now you're on treatment it can speed it up." I'd never thought of that but I guess it's worth a try. If its going to make everyone who feels pain for my illness happy I'm willing to do anything.

"Just don't get your hopes up dad. I'll try it though."

"It's okay baby girl just make sure you get better. I can't lose you I just can't. Now mums gone you kids are all I've got." I could see tears brimming in his eyes. I'd never seen dad cry before so this was a first for me.

"I am going to be okay dad, I promise you. I can't die, if I die too many people die with me and its not fair." It wasn't fair, I can come to terms with dying myself but not with the fact that dad will go into another depression -like after mum. Zed will kill himself, then Karla will breakdown, then Saul will breakdown, then the rest of the family. My own brothers will be heart-broken and spread all their sadness through the minds of the pack. I can't inflict that kind of pain, I just can't.

Dad stayed the rest of the day so he could watch Xav work and make sure I wasn't in any kind of pain. He wanted m to come home but I explained to him how I needed to be near Xav so he can heal me and track my progress. When Xav got tired we all played board games and watched movies. I was able to forget about everything for a time.


End file.
